


Manipulation

by sanva



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanva/pseuds/sanva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's caught, some truths are revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manipulation

  


 

Alastair grinned wildly, the old man he was wearing was splattered with blood. He moved across the room and tilted his head to observe the young man before him.

A near snarl met the elder demon's ears as he reached up to grip the young man's chin. Alastair forced Sam's head down enabling him to look straight into his eyes.

"Such power is wasted on you," Alastair tsked. "Obviously Azazel was wrong about you. Then again, you weren't the last one of his kids standing were you?"

Sam clenched his jaw and reached out with his mind. He was desperately trying to break the invisible bonds that held him prisoner.

"Oh I know all about you and his plans." The demon grinned walking to a nearby table. Sam's eyes roved around trying to find something, anything, to help him. "He was quite a master at his art. Deception, psychological manipulation . . . he painted the most intricate designs with the lives of flesh bags. I find myself almost envious of what he put into motion."

Sam turned his gaze sharply to Alastair, his eyes widened as he saw what he held.

The Colt.

"The way I figure it," cold eyes roved the gun before turning to Sam, "there's only one way to prevent him from screwing everything up."

"Go ahead and kill me," Sam growled. "It won't do you any good. Dean, Ruby, the Angels—they'll stop you. It doesn't matter if I live or die. In the end, you'll lose."

Alastair laughed. Open, loud, harsh sounds barking from his chest. "You still don't get it, do you? You see, what you don't realize is that you've been played. Azazel had it all figured out. His plan wasn't based on his existence. He had fail safes in place."

Alastair raised the colt up to Sam's neck. "Several actually. Never thought the magnificent duo would be played so easily, though. That was a surprise for even me."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever wondered why the Angels wanted you to stop using your psychic abilities? Why Ruby was so insistent that you learn to use them?"

"To kill Lilith," Sam spat through clenched teeth. He prayed that Dean and Ruby would get here soon. He wasn't sure how much longer Alastair would be able to enjoy playing with him.

"Lilith and Azazel never did get along," Alastair mused with a grin. "Ruby used you. Still is. The demon blood you carry? It's the seed. A piece of Azazel, the yellow eyed demon. As long as you live a piece of him still exists."

"Ruby just wanted her father back . . . and what better way to do it then to use the boys who took him from her." The cool metal of the colt pressed into the skin beneath Sam's chin. "Turn the boys who sent her to hell and killed her daddy dearest against each other. To watch you turn into that which you hate most and tear your dear big brother apart."

Horror and shock crossed Sam's face and brightened Alastair's mood.

"I'm sure she has had quite a bit of fun playing with you boys. I'm surprised Dean never recognized her for what she was. Bet it never even crossed your mind—" Alastair cocked the gun a wicked grin on his face. "After all, weren't you the one she possessed?"


End file.
